


red

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: Murder In Two Acts (The Serial Killer AU Even The Authors Didn't Want But Here We Are) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Dark, Everyone is Dead, M/M, Serial Killer James Madison, Serial Killer John Laurens, The Author Regrets Everything, Violence, rated for Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Alexander didn't know what was happening. He didn't know. It was quiet, so quiet, and yet it was so loud he couldn't think.Red. Red red red red red.or, alternate ending to 'wailing in the streets'





	red

**Author's Note:**

> wow wow wow i'm sorry y'all this isn't happy
> 
> reader discretion advised

Alexander didn't know what was happening. He  _ didn't know _ . It was quiet,  _ so quiet _ , and yet it was so loud he couldn't  _ think _ .

Red.  _ Red red red red red _ .

It was  _ everywhere _ .

The walls, the floors, the ceiling. It covered the bricks of the fireplace, stained the fabric of the couch, was splattered onto books and pictures and vases of flowers, filling the room with a heady, coppery smell.

It was on Alexander's hands.

Or what was left of them, anyway.

His left hand was missing its thumb, and his right had only his index and middle. He wouldn't be able to write.

Couldn't  _ write _ , couldn't  _ think _ , didn't  _ know _ .

He looked down at John. The red had covered his neck, his chest, his face, matting in his hair and hiding his freckles.

If Alexander squinted, it simply looked like he was asleep, covered in his red paint.  _ That _ was it. Of course. John was always messy when he worked, showing up to bars and restaurants covered in a host of colors, like he was wearing his own personal rainbow. He must've spilled more red on himself than usual, before he fell asleep.

Alexander let his eyes slide to Thomas. He was less red, only on his stomach, and even then it wasn't really  _ red _ , simply a darker shade of purple on his shirt. It was Alexander's  _ favourite _ shirt, and now it was ruined.  _ Ruined _ .

Thomas' eyes were still open. It almost made Alexander laugh. How nice of Thomas,  _ his Thomas _ , to let him look at those pretty eyes, even there was something  _ wrong _ with them. Something was  _ wrong _ . Alexander just didn't  _ know _ what it was.

Lafayette and Hercules were together, behind the door. Together. That was nice. They should be together. They could keep each other safe, keep each other away from the red.

There wasn't much of Madison for Alexander to look at. His hands were by the couch, his torso next to Thomas, one of his legs was behind Alexander, and his head was... somewhere. Alexander was glad he couldn't see it. He didn't  _ want  _ to see it. Didn't want to see Madison.

Alexander didn't know what happened, but it was  _ Madison's fault _ .

It was Madison's fault that everything was red.

Alexander looked down at himself. The knife was still sticking out from his leg. He didn't know how it got there, but it didn't seem to be hurting him, so he didn't mess with it. His hands, still mangled-- _ he'd grabbed the knife from Madison's hand, felt as it sliced through him, but it was too late. Thomas, Thomas _ \--his stomach, black and blue.

Everything covered in red.

Alexander fell to his knees, wincing as the knife was shoved deeper into his leg. It tickled. He lay down next to Thomas.

He was  _ tired _ .

Maybe the red would be gone in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think?


End file.
